cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Lemon Cookie/LINE
Lemon Cookie is an S-grade Cookie released in 10 July 2015, together with the accompanying pet Electro Lemon. He creates an Electro Shield which acts like a strong magnetic aura that can collect Dark Moon Jellies as well. Lemon Cookie was the first of the three cookies in the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Cookie Family, the other two being Orange Cookie and Lime Cookie. Skill Creates Electro at a given interval. Electro Shield increases Jelly points and slightly reduces Energy drain speed. It also attracts all Jellies, even the tough Dark Moon Jelly. Lemon Cookie's Blast turn into a Lightning Blast, which destroys obstacles and earns extra points. (More frequent Electro with upgrades). Strategy Lemon Cookie bears a similarity in his ability with Fairy Cookie. While both have Magnetic Aura that builds up in a certain period of time, Lemon Cookie's Magnetic Aura are stronger and has another active ability which gains extra points for destroyed obstacles. Unlike Fairy Cookie's Power+ ability though, Lemon Cookie's shield can not be passed on to other Cookies. He will also not start with a Magnetic Aura, unless the player uses a Fast Start boost. The Electro Shield's Magnetic Aura is stronger than Angel Cookie's Holy Feather's Magnetic Aura, and slightly stronger than the combined auras of 2 magnetic Drinks (Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink and Rich Black Coffee, for example). While the Electro Shield is active, the player will get these effects assuming their Lemon Cookie is in Level 8: *Magnetic Aura (this aura works for Dark Moon Jellies found in The City of Wizards) *970 extra points for each Jelly *15% slower Energy drain When Lemon Cookie collides with his Electro Shield, it will destroy all obstacles in the whole screen before losing his shield, and this will give you 10000 extra points for each obstacle. When Lemon Cookie obtains a Blast jelly, it will turn into a Lightning Blast, which makes Lemon Cookie Blast much faster and destroy all obstacles in the way for extra points. It will take less time for the Electro Shield to recharge the more you upgrade Lemon Cookie. Description The acidic and sharp Lemon Cookie was born in a cold laboratory while the creator was experimenting with electricity. A giant, fresh lemon with a high dose of acidity was added in the making of this cookie, hence it courses with electricity. The cube that Lemon Cookie carries with him controls all the high voltage electricity his body contains. Lemon Cookie's childhood friend found this cube quite intriguing. Thanks to the friend, Lemon Cookie learned various ways to solve the cube and even has some of his own tricks up his sleeve. When Lemon Cookie was unable to control its power it became a danger to other cookies. This childhood friend may have been the only one Lemon Cookie could talk to. Lemon Cookie might not be easy to approach, but electrifying surprises might await us if we do. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading messages * This is nothing. I'll show you more. * Ready for an electrifying escape? * Music keeps me calm. * Please don't disturb me. * I am not a charger... * Don't need to worry about me. * Leave me be.. Updates No recorded updates. Trivia *Even if Lemon Cookie's Energy reaches zero during his Lightning Blast move, he will not faint. However, he will immediately faint after it finishes. *Although Lemon Cookie's Electro Shield absorbs Dark Moon Jellies, its Magnetic Aura does not absorb flying jellies such as flying coins or Colorful Star Jelly Parties found in Dragon's Valley. *If you have both an Electro Shield and Magnetic Shield from Fairy Cookie up at the same time and collide, you will only lose the Electro Shield but you still have the Magnetic Shield. This is likely because Electro Shield is larger and will take hits first. *According to Korean Cookie Run, the "Childhood friend" in his description is Orange Cookie. *Although Lemon Cookie's Electro Shield gives the player a stronger magnet that can absorb Dark Moon Jellies, it is cancelled by the Demagnetizing Helmet and Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island, unlike Cherry Blossom Cookie and Cream Puff Cookie's ability. *The least amount of Crystals a player could spend on pets to unlock Lemon Cookie is 480 ; however, the player must have received the five special and exclusive reward Pets, received the 15 pets from the Pets Lucky Draw, and received a new pet from every Invite Events for that to be possible. **A player who began after the City of Wizards update would have to spend 610 at the least. *His loading message I am not a charger... is an ironic pun, as he is in fact, a charger in two meanings (storing electricity and rushing forward in "attack"). *During the Halloween Party 2015, Lemon Cookie dresses up as Zeus. Gallery 792015-Lemon-Cookie.png|Official newsletter, retrieved 10 July 2015 Ch52.png|Lemon Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch52 halloween.png|Lemon Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Theme7.jpg|Lemon Cookie in "Cookie Rumble Blast" from Photo Challenge. ch52_effect.png|Lemon Cookie's Electricity Shield sprite sheet (part 1) ch52_effect_under.png|Lemon Cookie's Electricity Shield sprite sheet (part 2) Category:S-grade cookies Category:Cookies Category:6th Cookie Army Category:Male